1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to automotive heating, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automotive heating apparatus arranged to permit instantaneous heating for a passenger compartment of an associated vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical water cooled engines direct a portion of the coolant into a heating radiator to direct heat therefrom by use of forced air circulation, in a manner known-in the prior art. The instant invention is arranged to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by further employing an instantaneous heating component utilizing an electrical heating member therewithin to provide for instantaneous heating prior to the coolant within the radiator reaching elevated temperatures sufficient for heating of the passenger compartment. Prior art heating structure is indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,968,869; 4,916,287; 5,068,589; and 4,293,759.